Art of love
by xox-aundrea-xox
Summary: Sequel to Cinderella. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!


**AN- **Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? Well actually, technically you haven't seen me at all ha-ha. Anyway, first off, I just want to apologize. I am sorry, I am sorry, I am _sorry. _I completely led you guys on. I honestly _did _attempt to write the sequel but life got in the way and it got kind of messy and complicated and I was in a really dark place to even _attempt _to think about writing so I cut the latest buzz off and focused on my schoolwork and life outside of fan fiction and that was that. When the light shone into the tunnel though, my inspiration swarmed in but because of the lack of latest buzz ( which was hard by the way since it had become my recent obsession) I had a struggle of writing it out.

But a couple of latest buzz fans of Cinderella decided to stick to their determination to see the sequel to the story and addressed me about their opinion, even though I haven't posted in months and that somehow made me immediately scribble down some plot ideas and then sha-bam! Problem solved. I want to thank everyone that stuck around for this fic and everyone who waited out on me, it might not be the result you were looking for but I _do _hope it meets your standards. Love, Aundrea.

--

**Art of Love**

_I'm saying sorry in advance_

_Cause this won't always go to plan_

_Though we don't mean to take our love for granted_

_It's in our nature to forget what matters, yeah_

_And when the going is getting tough_

_And we're all about giving up_

_Things that we never thought we'd say_

_Gonna say 'em_

_Things that we never thought we'd play_

_Gonna play 'em_

"I love your daddy's assistant, Amanda. He always calls me _Sir _Wilder." Wilder grins, entering his girlfriend's spacious mansion with a giddy expression on his face. " Sir Wilder, _Sir _Wilder, _Sss-iii---rrr _Wilder. " Wilder drawls out. " It's actually quite catchy."

"Maybe I could use it while I'm off in Spain in my new bikini and the waves crashing beneath my feet with a baby crying somewhere in the midst."

"Ah! The unfair pout. Well I guess it makes sense, I mean, step- mom's bound to pop it out soon. She's gotten even _more _pregnant. I mean, if _another _pregnant mom saw _your _pregnant step-mom she'll stop and be like 'whoa, dude, I thought _I _was pregnant."

Amanda giggles, making a goofy smile tug at Wilder's lips as she saunters into his arms. "You sure know how to cheer a girl up."

"Yes I do." Wilder replies, making Amanda giggle once again. Wilder couldn't sustain the development of his smile. It always managed to make his heart race faster just at the sound of it. It was cute. It was cute and melodic and pure innocence and he couldn't help but admit to himself that this was one of the best advantages of dating Amanda Peirce.

Unless you happen to meet snappy Amanda Peirce. Now _that _was scary.

"This is nice." Hums Amanda, a smile drifting on to her face as mischievousness danced around in her eyes. " You didn't hear it from me, but Amanda Peirce is _really _going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Amanda. I mean, how suckish is it to _not _spend valentine's day with the girl of your dreams when you just got the girl of your dreams? I blame the media." Wilder ranted.

"Well could you stop? I think the girl of your dreams would rather spend Valentine's day making out with her boyfriend instead of paying away charges of harassment."

"Well I suppose I could, wait- what?" Wilder exclaimed with shock, feeling every bit of his body blaze with delight. "You're really?"

Amanda nodded. "I didn't have the heart to leave you behind. Well I _did _but I didn't have an outfit to match." Amanda jokes. "That's why we're leaving two weeks _after _Valentine's day. Right on schedule."

"But-"

"This valentine's day means a lot to me, Wilder. I couldn't leave that behind."

"I'm sure you've had better. I mean, you've had valentines that bow and curtsy and know how to put on a tie." Wilder couldn't help but mention sadly, referring to himself and the fact that he couldn't do any of those things right. Atleast _without _a disaster. "This Valentine's day its just you and some normal dude."

"I guess it's why its so important to me." Amanda admits, intensely staring into those swarm of majestic blue eyes. " For the first time, I'm spending Valentine's day with someone I really, really… like."

Wilder remained silent. It was like all his dreams were falling into place. His heart was thumping harshly against his chest and his hands were clammy with sweat. His mind reeled with thoughts and his knees felt like it might just wobble into mush.

Her words kept running around his mind, captivating him, mesmerizing him, running him speechless each and every single time.

He couldn't contain it anymore, all the sentiments surrounding him, all the emotions running around. His hand crept up her beautiful flawless face, brushing that perfect cheek with such tenderness before it slightly moved up to brush away the bangs falling into her eyes.

He wanted to memorize this moment. He wanted to remember this moment. He wanted to remember everything. Slowly and tantalizingly, he leaned in, her breath shortening before her lips parted and his lips met hers.

The kiss was slow and passionate and the chemistry kept fueling within each second. She winded her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he ran a hand through her long strand of perfect brunette hair, feeling the sparks zap throughout the whole of his body.

The passion was building, the emotion was rising, something was happening. Something big and extravagant and a form of perfection and beauty that he simply couldn't understand.

And then he pulled back.

"Awestruck." He mumbled dazedly moments after, fluttering his long lashes open as he looked at his stunning girlfriend.

Amanda smirked, giggling a bit. He _always _got like this, she thought with a smirk. She relaxed into his arms, closing her eyes as she felt the sensations of his arms snaking around her body, wrapping her into a hug.

Wilder, looking down, felt himself being blown away at the sight in front of him. Beautiful, frustrating, fierce. Sassy, intelligent and perfect. Her beautiful face was glowing as she snuggled into him. She was wearing that smile, and her face lit up even more in the light and in that moment, he found something tugging at his heart.

_He's in love. _

_---_

_It ain't perfect_

_ (Perfect)_

_But it's worth it_

_(Worth it)_

_And it's always getting better_

_ It's gonna take some_

_ (Take some)_

_ Time to get it right_

_Cause I'm still learning the Art of Love_

_I'm still trying to not mess up_

_ So whenever I stumble_

_Let me know, oh-oh-oh_

"I'm telling you something is wrong." Rebecca Harper states to her companions, making the two men beside her roll their eyes with exasperation.

"You disrupted _our _valentine's day to come down to buzz and watch Wilder stare at a picture of Amanda?" Noah asks incredulously. " I'm beginning to regret having girlfriends."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. " Noah." She pouted. "It's true. He hasn't taken an eye off that picture all day."

"It's Amanda. It'd be suicide _not _to see him all worked up about her. " Michael replies with agitation before groaning. " Gasp! Yolanda's going to kill me. I'm already late to escort her to our dinner."

"I can see it now." Noah grins. " 3:56. Kiss Michael Davies for showing up to escort me to our Valentine dinner. 3:57. _Slap _Michael Davies for being _late _to escort me to our Valentine dinner. 3:58. _Rant _to Michael Davies about the impoliteness and disrespect Michael Davies has given for being late to our Valentine dinner-"

"Noah!" Rebecca yelps, slapping his chest firmly making Noah lift his hands up in surrender, stifling the laugh that was dying to come out as Michael glared at him.

The moment was disrupted however as the elevator bell chimed, signaling someone was entering buzz. All eyes turned to the elevator as the door slided open.

"Omg!" Amanda squeals, a dozen nice looking roses in her hands. "Wilder, these are beautiful." She cries softly as she runs to him.

Wilder grins. "They should be. Those cost a months worth of allowance. Well actually, the dinner I rented and the people I got to serve us did. These were just from the money left over. Who knew people from our school could be so expensive?"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Amanda neared him, wrapping her arms around him. " You rock, wilder. Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day." Wilder replied softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't afford anything else. I already borrowed a ton of money from my dad to buy this tux."

"Ooh! Armani. I've always thought I'd like you in a tux." Amanda snaked her arms around his waist. "I'm impressed, wilder. You've really outdone yourself." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. " I'm going to go change and round up the limo."

Amanda skittered away, her figuracci heels click-clacking against the tile covered floors. " Hello, daddy's assistant. I need you to park the limo and give me my dress. " She paused. " No, I didn't _pee _myself."

"Roses, expensive dinner, expensive _dates_. It's like I don't even know you anymore." Michael announces, clutching his heart. " I've taught you so well."

"Amanda Peirce deserves a good valentine's day. Infact we all do. That's why I'm going to tell her I love her tonight."

"Gasp!" Michael screeched, clutching his heart as he reeled back.

"You what?" Sputtered out Noah.

"Oh dear." Rebecca muttered out in surprise.

"Are you talking about the same girl that threatened to murder you with your skateboard because you fell over her new Valencia purse."Noah questioned/

"Or the same girl that snapped at you for playfully saying your secret crush was Katherine?" Michael assisted.

"Yes and yes." Wilder replied without fault.

"Wilder… love's a pretty big word." Rebecca helped out.

"I know but I mean it. She's like Michael and his love of gossip or you and your passion of journalism or me after eating a _really _good sandwich. Noah dude, help me out here. I mean you should know how this feels like, right? "

"What?" Exclaimed Rebecca, directly turning to her boyfriend taken aback with shock and surprise.

"Uh…" Noah gulped embarrassedly.

"Oh! _Oh! _Sorry man. I… What was that? I'm coming Amanda!"

"Genius. Completely genius." Murmured Michael with amusement, resisting the urge to laugh.

----

_You need to spell it out_

_You need to spell it out_

_ You need to spell it out_

_ You need to spell it out for me_

_Cause I'm still trying to_

_Learn the Art of Love_

_If I forget to get the door_

_ (Get the door) _

_Remind you that you're beautiful_

_I know my detail requires more attention_

_If I ever hurt you, it's not my intention_

"I can't believe you went through all this trouble just for me to have a great valentine's day. No one's ever done this for me before." Amanda said affectionately, admiring the view of the beautiful candle lit dinner that her boyfriend had managed to prepare for her. She never even knew this side of her boyfriend existed.

"I'd do anything for you, Amanda. Even if it meant skateboarding with a few aliens."

"But you'd love to do that."

"My point exactly." He mumbled, making Amanda tilt her head backwards as she laughed.

"After you, madam." Wilder impersonated in a british accent as he held her chair.

Amanda giggled as she slipped into it. " Thank you kind, sir."

"So what's next on the Wildman's top secret plan?"

"blowing away his lady with dinner."

"Well, since you put it that way, what's on the menu?"

"Garcon!" Wilder said in a disastrous attempt at a French accent making Amanda giggle.

Amanda couldn't help but crack up in laughter as her eyes managed to work out just who walked through the door with their food in hand. "_That's _who you hired to serve us?"

"I might've panicked last second." Wilder admitted.

"He got me at free food." Mr. Sheppard chimed in. "Voila!"

Amanda snorted. " Cheeseburgers, Wilder, really?"

"What happened to the esca- the weird shrimpy-fish thing rich people seem to like in the movies?"

"I couldn't exactly read your handwriting." Mr. Sheppard shrugged, making Wilder groan.

"Relax, Wilder." Amanda consoled. " I _love _cheeseburgers."

"Well help yourself to loving this fresh ensemble of water because it's the last time I _ever _step out in these ridiculous looking apron ever again."

"Dj?" Amanda snorted in laughter. "It's okay. I'll convince daddy to flash you off to paris for a shopping day spree. Looks like you need all the help you can get."

"Ha-ha. Sheppard told me we were going on a date. He didn't tell me we were _serving _one. " She gritted out with a glare. "Water anyone?"

"This all really looked much better in my head. Or atleast I think it did." Wilder mused with a sigh. Amanda laced her fingers in his, intertwining them.

"It's perfect."

----

_Cause we're gonna make_

_(Gonna make)_

_ Our mistakes_

_(Our mistakes)_

_Find out how much a heart can take_

_ But I know that_

_ (I know that)_

_ You got my back_

_ (You got my back)_

_And baby I got yours_

_Cause I'm still learning the Art of Love_

_I'm still trying to not mess up_

_So whenever I stumble_

_Let me know, oh-oh-oh_

"This has definitely been a memorable Valentines day, Wilder."

"I'm hoping to make it a little bit more special. Amanda… I…"

"I'm listening…"

"I…"

"You?"

"I…" C'mon Wildman, just say it. Wilder thought furiously to himself. "I.. D'you want some more water?"

Amanda's expression deflated a little bit. " That's what you wanted to say?"

"No one deserves an empty glass without water. I mean, how do you think the glass feels? It probably thinks its been abandoned."

"Umm… right." Amanda responded awkwardly. " I guess, I'll just call dj."

"How about you let me do it?"

"But dj-"

"Just let me pour the damn water." Wilder roared, grasping the water jug only to have the table jerk forward from his movements and the water to spill all over Amanda's outfit.

"Wilder!" Amanda shrieked, as the cold liquid fell all over her expensive new outfit.

"I-uh.. Want some fries with that?"

---

_You need to spell it out_

_You need to spell it out _

_You need to spell it out_

_ You need to spell it out for me _

_Cause I'm still trying to_

_Learn the Art of Love_

_Sometimes I'm gonna miss_

_(I'm still learning how to)_

_ I'm learning how to give_

_(I'm still learning how to)_

_I'm not giving up_

_(I'm still learning how to)_

_ I'm learning how to love_

_ Learning how to love_

" I can't take it anymore!"

"You're the one who ruined my _dress!_" Amanda retorted outrageously.

"I… I didn't mean to. None of this was supposed to happen. "

"I meant what I said about this valentine's day meaning a lot to me, Wilder. Obviously you don't feel the same." Amanda roared, standing up and clutching her phone as she dialed furiously on her phone.

"Amanda wait…"

"Hello, daddy's assistant…."

"I'm in love with you!" Wilder screamed, feeling an immense pressure being lifted from his shoulders.

"What?"

"Love is about taking risks and maybe if we admit it to ourselves and admit it to each other it might work out. You're the first person I want to talk to. It's like something hasn't even happened until I tell it to you. I love you. I love me whenever I'm with you. I planned to tell it to you today, you know all romantic like, with the flowers and the food and the catering, like Edward Cullen would do if he were human. Except it didn't exactly work out like I wanted to but, I love you Amanda Peirce. And it's okay, I'll love you even if you _don't _feel the same way-"

Wilder was interrupted as he felt soft lips softly meeting his in a breathtaking kiss. It was long and passionate and mind blowing. Fire rumbled through the whole of his body as his heart felt as if it might explode. He reciprocated almost immediately, with hesitance, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

With shaking hands, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. _Needing _her close to him. He could feel the rush and the thrill and the emotion of the kiss practically slapping him in the face.

They pulled apart as breathing became a necessity.

"You sure know how to charm a girl."

"Are you saying?"

"I love you too, Wilder."

"But-"

"I love the way your hair flops into your eyes whenever you smile. I love the weird things that come out of your mouth when your embarrassed. I love how you treat everyone exactly the same whether their your friend or some random person on the street. I love that you went on and bought yourself an orbie to train yourself to be a good big brother. I love that your crazy and wild and daring and clumsy. But most of all, I love that even though you're _not _royalty, you still manage to make me feel like a princess."

"Even when I spill water on expensive looking dresses?"

"Even when you spill water on expensive looking dresses." Amanda agreed." Although, my lawyers _will _be in touch."

"How about our lips touch instead?"

"I think I can arrange that." Amanda smirked, leaning in to her boyfriend.

"You know, I think this might be the first memorable moment of my life that doesn't involve food."

"Well then, let's make it official." Amanda smirked, her lips brushing against Wilder's. "Happy Valentine's day, Wilder."

"Hey Amanda?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean it with the lawyers? Cause, I'm kind of broke and I think my parents might get mad."

Amanda giggled, grasping on to the back of his head. "Shut up and kiss me, Wilder."

"Yes m'am." He responded.

And then they kissed.

_Cause I'm still learning the Art of Love_

_ (Yeah)_

_ (The Art of Love)_

_ I'm still trying to not mess up_

_ So whenever I stumble_

_Let me know_

_ (Let me know, let me know, let me know) _

_Oh-oh-oh_

_You need to spell it out_

_You need to spell it out_

_You need to spell it out_

_You need to spell it out for me_

_Cause I'm still trying to_

_Learn the Art of Love_

**FIN**

----

Ladies and gents! This is it. Sorry if the characters are a little ooc or if it was a little boring. I finished this at 11:47 but I felt like I really needed to finish this for you guys so here it is, the end. I enjoyed writing Wilder/Amanda and being the first to ever write a story for these two. It's nice to know that I've inspired and this couple has inspired so much people. First off, I'd like to dedicate this fic to any of you who have given the time and the effort to message me regarding this fic, that means a lot to me, you have no idea. This chapter is for you and I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took me like a gazillion years to write it.

For all of you who have ever reviewed, read, favourite and alerted this story, thank you all so much. You guys are awesome and I'm glad you guys like Cinderella so much. Hopefully you'll like this one too. Nine pages of material guys, nine pages of materiel haha, I never even noticed until the end. I hope this little saga has been worth it.

So as I part you guys, I ask you guys for one thing, please for the love of my wilder and Amanda ship, may you please review this story. You have no idea the lengths it took for me to get hear. I love hearing your comments about it, whether bad, unrealistic, good I don't care. I just love getting feedback.

As for the fic, the characters and the people do not belong to me. Wilder's speech does not belong to me, I just edited it around a little bit which you will notice has been what I have done for any familiar thing you have heard on the latest buzz that you feel has been tweaked around with.

For anyone of you who are interested in listening to the song of this, I am telling you, listen to it, it is simply beautiful. It is called: Art of Love by Guy Sebastian and Jordin Sparks, absolutely fantastic. Their voices blend together so beautifully and the song is just perfect. I fell in love with it yesterday when I first heard it and automatically chose this song for the sequel without a second thought. It's just that mind-blowing, I suggest you listen to it.

Ps. Those of you who haven't watched the latest buzz season 3, I suggest you watch it now, it is completely fantastic and at one point something goes on between Wilder and Amanda. I won't say what because if you haven't seen it, I don't want to give you spoilers incase you don't want to be informed but seriously… just watch it. A little birdie told me recently that you can get it on you tube so you can just go there to watch it.

Thanks a million for this. I love you guys.

Love, Aundrea.


End file.
